


The Boy With The Burden

by BlazeFireball



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Bunny Shorts, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Glasses, High School, Hospitals, Innocence, Loneliness, M/M, Other Worlds, Pool, RickxOscar, Sister - Freeform, Snow, Suicide, Swim lessons, blind girl, m/m - Freeform, outcast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeFireball/pseuds/BlazeFireball
Summary: Rick Morris is starting his first day of High School, but he carries a deep secret with him. Rick has been an outcast for the majority of his life. Oscar Carini is a boy who has been alone for all his life, for as long as he can remember. There is an evil creature that is after Rick, who thrives off of the negative thoughts and energy that Rick carries everyday. Follow this story as the lives of the two boys changes forever with the help of two interesting characters as they try to help Rick overcome his demons while battling their owns.Note!The story is on a long hiatus so sorry to the loyal reader who are waiting for the next chapter to come. I am trying to improve the quality of the story and figure out a clear path I want it to go.  So expect a whole bunch of chapters coming at you in the distant future. Thank you for your patience and I hope you understand. Keep reading though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, I just finished reading some great books. Read Jackass by Scarlett Beriko, Carry On by Rainbow Rowell and Orange by Ichigo Takano Hope you like it!! :D

            “Mommy! Mommy! Look! I made a sandcastle.” Rick shouted, thrilled at what he made with his own two hands.

            “I'm coming Rick.” Mommy said, smiling. “Woah, that is so cool!” Rick laughed. Mommy said she liked it.

            “Who wants ice cream?” Rick heard his big sister say. He looked over and saw Riley and Daddy coming over with ice cream. He screamed with excitement. He threw his hands in the air and ran towards his sister.

            “Gimme, Gimmie! I want ice CREAM!!!” He screamed, jumping up and down.

            “Uh-uh, Rick. What's the magic word?” Daddy said. Rick had to think about it.

            “May I have some ice cream please?” Rick said, with a big grin.

            “Yes, you may.” He said, handing him some ice cream. Rick giggled with glee and started licking it rapidly.

            He heard some thumping and turned around to see a boy with glasses looking at his sandcastle.

            “Who left this bucket and shovel here?” The boy said. Rick ran over there.

            “That's my shovel and bucket, thief!” He exclaimed.

            “These are yours?” The boy said, surprised at Rick tone. He felt satisfied.

            “You like my castle?” Rick said.

            “What castle?” The boy said. “All I see is a lump.”

            “It's a castle.” Rick shouted. How dare he say my castle is a lump! Tears welled up in Rick eyes.

            The boy looked panicked. “Hey, don't cry. Look, I'll show you how to make a castle. See.” The boy picked up the bucket and shovel and started filling it up with sand. Rick wiped away his tears and stared at the boy as he flipped the bucket over and patted in and lifted the bucket. There stood the perfect castle.

            “Woah!” Rick said, amazed at the boy. The boy was smiling.

            “Do you want to make one?” He said. Rick shook his head yes.

            “Come on.” The boy said, and handed the bucket and shovel to Rick. He started to fill the bucket with sand.

            “My mom told me it's best to fill the bucket with damp sand from near the water.” The boy said.

            Rick looked at the boy and dumped his sand. He walked over pouting. He started filling the bucket with the “damp sand” that the boy talked about.

            Rick returned to where the boy was sitting. He flipped the bucket over onto the sand.

            “Now pat it together.” The boy said and started patting it. He lift the bucket up and there stood a perfect castle.

            Rick stared in amazement. “Thank you, boy!” He said, and tightly hugged him. The boy felt surprised, and then smiled.

            “What's going on over here, Rick?” Rick heard his sister, Riley, say.

            “This boy taught me how to make a sandcastle.” Rick said, beaming at his sister.

            “And who are you may I ask?” Riley asked the boy, smiling.

            “I'm Oscar, Oscar Carrini!” The boy said, smiling.

 

## 7 years later September 6th

            First day of high school. First day of hell, but the first day of reinventing though. When I walk through the halls, everybody stares at me. No surprise though. I sigh with annoyance. I look at the piece of paper. B162. I look at where I am right now. I don't know where the heck I am. I walk up to this boy wearing glasses. Maybe he'll tell me.

            “Do you know where locker B162 is?” I asked him.

            “Hey.” He said, smiling. “That was my locker! Go to the second floor, it's all the way to the end of the right side of the hallway.”

            “Thanks.” I said and I walk off.

            “Why did you talk to him Oscar? Don't you know who he is?” I hear someone say, freaking out.

            “Who?” He said. I stop listening. I keep walking with people staring or glancing darkly my way. I sigh. This is so annoying. I put my hoodie on so nobody will be able to see my face as I ascend the stairs. I felt a few tears come to my eyes but I blink them back.

            I’ve always been a big cry baby. I don't know why but when something upsets me, I cry. I arrive on the second floor. I look at the first locker number. B518.

            “Huh.” I said. They must have a lot of lockers here. I walk up to a random girl with black hair.

            She looked at me. Her eyes widened. “Y-y-yo-yo-your...”

            “Hi. I’m Rick.” I said, sticking out my hand. I start shaking with fear. “Do you know where locker B162 is?” In reality, I am not a confident person and I also don’t like talking to people unless it’s necessary. I’m complicated; I don’t really know how to describe myself.

            “Leave Triz alone, you rager.” I hear someone say from behind me. I look back. There was this other girl. She had a threatening look on her face.

            I sigh. “Okay.” I said and I back off. I walk away looking at the floor.

            I walk towards to the other end of the hall and found locker B162. I hear people snicker. I ignore them and open it. It was surprisingly clean and had three hooks and there was even a note.

            “Please keep this clean - Oscar.” It read. I chuckle and put my lock on it as the bell rang.

**_ Elaina _ **

            I ran to class. No reason, just wanted to. I was in Mr. Yigzard’s class. A name that sounds all too strangely familiar. I posed as a student when I found out this year could be the breaking point.

            “Room 219” I mumble. When I finally found it, I walk in. The desks were in separate rows and columns. There were two empty desks that were side by side. I sat in the one that was one away from the wall.

            In the front of the classroom was the teacher’s desk and in his chair sat Mr. Yigzard. I immediately recognize him. What is he doing here?

            “Hello class.” He said, but sounds sarcastic. Typical. “I’m Mr. Yigzard and I am your teacher for the year. I hope you enjoy your year and I hope you like me as your teacher. Now let’s do the attendance.”

            So he did the attendance, blah, blah but after he said my name, a guy knocked on the door with medium spiky blonde hair. There he is. I was wondering where he was. Everybody in the class either gasps or widens their eyes in horror except for two boys, one snickers and one just raised his eyebrow and smiles. The boy that smiled was Oscar Carrini, _the_ boy.

            “QUIET.” Mr. Yigzard shouts. “Yes?”

            “I’m-I’m sorry that I’m late. I am Rick Morris.” He said and took the seat beside me.

            “Oh, so you’re Rick Morris? I heard of you.” Mr. Yigzard said, smiling. He takes a look at the class. “Stop staring and let’s get on with attendance.”

            Hello!” I said to him.

            He looks at me with a look of shock on his face. “Hello?” He said.

            “Why did people gasp when they saw you?” I ask him, even though I already knew the answer.

            He stares at me. “You don’t know?”

            I shook my head no, but inside I was shaking yes.

            “Heh.” He chuckles.

**_ Rick _ **

            So this girl doesn’t know, well, she could quite possibly be my only friend here, so I’ll make sure she doesn’t know.

**_ Oscar _ **

            Rick Morris is his name, interesting. So that’s what he looks like. Oh yeah, I am the kid with the glasses that had Rick’s locker last year.

            I miss my ninth grade of high school because I felt ill in the middle of the first semester and my dad let me skip the year. I failed my courses and didn't take summer school, but at least I went the first week.

            Too bad I’m at the far end of the class. It would be great to be sitting next to him for an interesting year. I look at the girl sitting behind him. She was acting normal but one thing that gave her away was that she was sweating and she looked at a random girl mouthing help. So I raise my hand. “Excuse me Mr. Yigzard.” I said.

            “What?” He said.

            “Can I change seats?” I exclaim. “I don’t like sitting by the window.”

            “So where would you like to go?” He said, dryly.

            “Can I sit in the seat in behind of Rick?” I said. Some of the students gasp.

            “Are you okay with that….Mickey?” He said glancing at his list.

            “Yup.” She said and jump out of her chair. I got out of my seat and we switch seats.

 

**_ Rick _ **

            I felt surprise when I saw the boy with glasses wants to sit behind of me. I hear the chair scrape from behind me.

            “Can we continue with the introductions?” Mr. Yigzard said bored, but the class ignores him. “CAN WE!!?” He shouts that time. The class shut up.

            “Good.” He said. “Next to introduce themselves, Oscar Carrini. Who are you?”

            Glasses kid raises his hand, to my surprise again. “That’s me. I’m Oscar Carrini. I’m in grade nine but I'm supposed to be in grade ten but I skipped last year. I like to do stuff.”

            “Thanks.” Mr. Yigzard said, yawning. “Next Elaina...” His expression changes to confusion into a twisted face.

            “Me!” The girl beside me squeals which made me jump out of my seat. “Hi, I’m Elaina Hatnasis and I am in grade nine. I like to also do stuff but especially go outside.”

            “Okay.” Mr. Yigzard said, staring at her. “Next is Rick Morris.” He said, giving me an evil smile and raises one of his eye brows. The class turns their attention to me. Some were giving me death stares which sent chills up my back.

            “H-heello, I am Rick Morris. I am in grade 9. I like to be able to have a fun year with all of you.” I said, sweating. I saw some girls rolling their eyes, and a of few the boys snicker but Elaina and Oscar just stares at me, smiling. I felt weird. “Thanks for your time.” I nod to the teacher.

            “Thank you, Rick.” He said. I want to shrink into a ball.

**_ Mr. Yigzard _ **

            When Rick walked into my class, I thought delinquent, but he sounds like nothing like I heard. I expected him to have a lot of tattoos and to be like six foot five, but he sounds like a weak boy who's a cry baby and was actually quite average.

            Before class started I got a good look at his record from past years. A history of causing stir-up and fights, bullied a blind girl, reckless endangerment to himself and more stuff. Some of them were so bogus, I choked on my apple.

            So the bell rang. And the kids stormed out of the class. Yeah, whatever, I'll just let them, they're old enough. When the stampede of kids died down, guess what I saw, Rick sitting on the floor and Elaina still in her seat.

            “What are you still doing here? You do know you have your next class to go to?” I said, trying to shoo them off. I have to be at the gym soon.

            “Oh, I do?” Elaina said, with surprise. She got up and left. Elaina is a very strange girl, why'd she have to be here? Also, didn't she hear the bell? When I turn my attention back to Rick, I saw that he was up.

            “What were you doing on the floor?” I ask him, sternly.

            “I fell.” He said, smiling. He is clearly lying. I have this sense that tells me if someone is lying or not and it's never wrong. I discovered it when my brother stole my precious dolly at the age of 10.

            “I know someone pushed you.” I said, walking up to him. “You know, if the kids are bullying you can come to me.”

            He stares at me. “Sure, isn't that what teachers are for?”

            “Screw those fakes. I am 100% there for you. If you don't feel safe at lunch, you can have lunch in this classroom.” I said, realizing what I'm sacrificing. But they sent me despite me protesting.

            He stares at me again. It felt like he was staring into my soul. “You're weird.” He said. “But thanks.” He pushes past me and walked out the door.

            I huff in annoyance. I'm weird. Who does that felon think he is? I stomp towards my desk and grab my keys everything I need and head towards the gym.

**_ Rick _ **

            I think about what Mr. Yigzard said when the lunch bell rang.

            I walk towards my locker. I ignore the piece of paper on it because I already know what it says. So I grab my lock and began turning the dial until I unlock it. I open my locker and grab my lunch box.

            I lock my locker and decide to go to the cafeteria. I walk all the way down to the basement where the cafeteria was. It was packed full of kids everywhere. But then I saw a table that wasn't that full. I walk towards it and discover that Elaina was the only one there.

            “Can I sit here?” I ask her.

            She looks up and smiles. “Sure.” So I sit across from her. It's weird for someone to let me sit with them. Does this mean she still doesn't know? I grab my thermos from my lunch box and grab a fork and began eating.

            “So someone told me some interesting things.” I choke at those words. She knows. “Did you actually throw a desk at a teacher?”

            “No. I'm not that strong. Or violent” I said, surprise at what she said. Is that what they are saying? I actually threw a desk at some students, which I’m not proud of at all and wish I can just bury it. “Listen, whatever you heard, it's not true.”

            “Oh, I know.” She said. “I'm not as dim as everyone else. But there are some things I believe to be true. Like how you pushed a blind girl down some stairs, broke someone's leg ...”

            She kept going on and on. Annoyance starts to creep over me. Why is she bringing up my past? The past I want to forget! “Okay, I did do some stuff that I really regret doing. So please zip it!” I said through clench teeth.

            “Oh, okay.” She said. “Sorry.” And so, we just sat there.

            “So?” Elaina said. “What are you doing this weekend?”

            “Um. I don't know.” I respond. I can't chase of my only opportunity for a friend. “Probably nothing.”

            “Oh, well, that's great!” She said, squealing. “I also have nothing.”

            “Huh.” I said.

            Elaina started to talk but I stopped listening. The memories I keep trying to supress are coming back again. I start hyperventilating.

            Elaina pats my back, “Are you okay?”

**_ Oscar _ **

            The bell rang. “Bye.” Mr. Yigzard said, well he practically sang it. I roll my eyes. I push my way through towards Rick. He was drawing a dinosaur eating a stick figure. I raise an eyebrow at how well he drew it. It’s cool how we have two classes together this semester.

            This gym class wasn’t mandatory so we didn’t have to participate if we don’t have to.

            “Nice dinosaur.” I said. He jumps at the sound of my voice and looks up.

            “Thanks.” He said, skeptical. I look over at the Elaina girl. She was staring at us. “Hello.” I said, smiling. A smile is good for first impressions.

            That Elaina girl that talks with Rick is in the girl’s gym class at the same time as ours.

            “Hello.” She said, all giddy. “How are you?”

            “I'm good.” I said. “Which school did you come from?”

            “What school?” She said which made me smirk. “I come from somewhere you don't need to know about.” That comment makes me question her entirely.

            Rick suddenly got up and walks out the door. I chase after him. “So what class do you have right now?”

            “Geography.” He said, still with that skeptical look.

            “That’s sad, only in the same two classes.” I said, with a little disappointment. “Well bye!”

**_ Later… _ **

            He looks over at me and gave me a questioning look. “Why?”

            “Because I am curious, what does the infamous Rick Morris do on his free time?” I said, standing in front of him and walking backwards. “Because I heard that you're part of a gang and you have a temper.”

            I look at him. His eyes dart to the left. “I do have a temper but I am not in any gang.”

            “Okay.” I said, shrugging my shoulders. So he ain't in a gang, so then was all those rumors lies? I stop, causing him to stop. “I think we are gonna be friends.”

**_ Mr. Yigzard _ **

            Elaina sat at her desk. “You know I didn't recognize you at first but I see that you are her.” I said, walking towards her. “Why are you here?”

            She looks up and smiles. “You figured me out. I'm trying to help a boy make a friend, which is easier said than done, and to save him.” She said, smiling. “So you became a teacher, Michael? Why are you here?”

            “I am here to also save a boy.” I said. “Why did they send you too?”

            “Because they said his rate increased to 65% and it's increasing every day.” Elaina said.

            “That's what they told me.” I said, with confusion. “Let's say the name of the person at the same time.” We both said the same name and gasp.

            “Who's the friend you're trying to put him with?” I ask now wondering why we were both sent here.

            “A strange but compatible boy named Oscar Carrini.” She said.

            “So, glasses kid.” I said.

            “Yep.” She said.

            “Okay, dismissed.” I walk over to my desk as Elaina walk out. I'm glad it's Elaina (sarcasm). I sigh as I sit in my chair. This is going to be annoying.


	2. We learn more

I walk out my door with a smile on my face. Grade nine was starting out better than I thought. With literally all of my friends going to a different place, I thought this year was going to be bad, but then I discovered that Rick Morris was in my class and it turned out interesting.

I got onto the pavement when I saw someone else walking out the door from the house across from me. I start walking to school when I a saw shadow fall upon me. Then I saw someone walk in front in me who had a hoodie on. That hoodie looks familiar. I kept trying to figure out where I saw that hoodie person waiting for the light to turn green.

I walk up and look over. I yelp in surprise. “Rick?!!”

He looks over and jumps back. “Oscar!?!”

“You just cut me!” I shout.

“That was you?!” He said.

“You live across from me?” I said, freaking out.

“I do?” He said.

“You do.” I said, this just got more interesting. Rick lives right across from me.

I look at him. He still had his hood on and he was staring at the ground. I walk up to him and whip his hood off, which caught him by surprise. He fell over onto his backpack. I finally got a good look on his face. He was blushing with a look of embarrassment. “People are staring at us.”

I laugh as the lights turned green. I stuck my hand out. “Get up.” He grabs my hand, and smile.

**_ Mr. Yigzard _ **

I left the door open as I went to the bathroom. When I walked back in, I notice something. I walked over to Rick's desk. There was a piece of paper there, taped there.

I frown at what it said. “Go back to where you came from; animal we don't want you here.”

I rip it off his desk and stuff it in my bag. I sigh, second day of school and he is already bullied.

**_ Elaina _ **

I walk towards the door for the second floor to go to my locker. When I put my stuff in, I decide to walk the other way.

As I was walking, I notice a locker with a lot of red writing on it. I start getting a bad feeling. It was Rick's locker. I walk towards it. “Rick Bitch, Get the fuck out this school. That was my sister. We don't want you. Go...” I stop reading them. The rest was horrible. I look at his lock, it was busted.

I sigh as I unhook it and open his locker, water splashes out. I step out of the way as it also hit a passerby. I step back and sigh some more, there were a bunch of paper shreds everywhere. I start feeling concerned. The second day and he's already being chased off. I grab my wand and flick my wrist. The pieces of paper start coming back together and his torn binder on the bottom, float towards the top as the paper hook itself inside as the binder and then it rests itself on the shelf.

I snap my fingers and textbooks and books appear beside the binder on the shelf.

I close the door and put his destroy lock back on. I wave my hand and all the crinkles and dents start disappearing. I snap my fingers for extra reinforcements so it can't break anymore.

I look at door and wave my hands. The writings start disappearing.

He can never find out about this.

**_ Rick _ **

As I wait by my locker for the bell to ring a boy walks up to me. He had a questioning look on his face, and then smirked, a dark smirk. “Are you Rick?” He said, staring me down. His eyes were full of hate and anger.

“Umm... why?” I ask, quivering under his stare.

“Do you remember a girl named Marika Maribell?” He said. He was clenching his fists.

I did, Marika was a girl at my first school, before I got moved around. She was this girl who would bully people because she thought that she was special and she would always get away with it, so I thought I would teach her a lesson, but instead did stuff. All those happen in fifth grade. I know where this is going to lead to.

“No.” I lied.

“LIAR!!!” He shouts and kicked my shin hard. “Don't you remember?” He kept kicking me. I felt like falling to the floor. He had a hard kick.

“Please stop!” I shout.

“Why?” He said. “When you pushed my sister down the stairs, and put her in a coma. She was okay until you almost her. And could she you, no, why? Because she is BLIND!!” I felt a punch land on my gut. I shriek at the force of the punch.

He should know that his sister was a bully and she let her blindness to get away with it like she was an angel.

“Wait.” I said, and grab his arm and leg. The people around me cowered away. Fear in their eyes. The boy wobbled around. I ignore as the pain made me feel like falling down. “Now, if you don't want me to snap your leg or arm you will listen to me.”

“Rick!” That caught me by surprise. I let go. I saw someone push through the crowd. It was Elaina. “Come with me.”

My annoyance withered away, what replaced it was fear. Everywhere I watch people whispering and the familiar looks of fear of some them. I let go of the boy and stumble back and crash into my locker. Elaina walks up towards me.

**_ Elaina _ **

“Ignore him.” I said.

“I can't help it. I don't want to do it but when people challenge me, I lose my temper. I am so stupid and useless.” He said.

Well, you're sort of are. “No you aren't.” I said. “Don't let them get to you.”

“I feel like the world would be better without me.” Rick said, sniffing. The bell rang. 68%.

**_ Rick _ **

It's lunch time. The bell just rang. I could feel the stares of the kids on me as they walk past me to the door. When they all left , I lifted my head up and looked around. It was just Elaina and I.

We walked through the hallways as we got our lunches and I saw Oscar.

“Do you want to hang out?” I ask him and Elaina.

I looked at Oscar. He shrugs his shoulder. I look at Elaina, she smirks. “No thanks.” She said, and storms out.

I turn around to face Oscar. He smiles. “What do you have for lunch?” He asks me.

“Leftovers from yesterday.” I said, taking out my lunch. “How about you?”

“A sandwich.” He said, pushing up his glasses.

We roamed through the hallways until we saw Mr. Yigzard.

“You guys know that you are welcome to eat in my classroom all you want.” He said.

“Really?” I said. That’s really weird.

“Yeah.” Mr. Yigzard said with a big grin.

“I think we’re fine.” Oscar said. Oscar and I continued to walk forward.

“If you don’t, I’ll deduct your marks.” Mr. Yigzard said. 

What the hell?! Oscar and I turn around. 

“That’s not right. What are you, a pervert?” Oscar said.

“No, I’m just extorting you.” Mr. Yigzard said.

“You know we could get you fire for saying just that.” Rick said.

That caught Mr. Yigzard. He took a breath. He got down on his knees and in a very serious tone. “Just please, from now on, eat in my class.”

Now I’m just feeling creeped out. I look at Oscar, he also looks creeped out.

“Do you want to?” I ask him.

“If you want to, I will.” He said.

I look at Mr. Yigzard, who is still on his knees. “Sure.” I said.

**  
_  
Later...  
_  
**

“So, how long have you live across from me?” Oscar asks.

“Five years ago.” I said. “So what do you do besides stuff?”

“Well, I mostly play on my laptop or go onto Instagram on my phone.” He said. “You should play this game called Poptropnia. It's awesome.”

“Really?” I said. “I'll make a note of that.”

“But then I also go play board games with my family, I had this annoying little sister who is not normal, I swear. She is such a weirdo.” Oscar said, smiling.

I smirk. I have faint memories of my sister. But I remember she was the best and kindest. She was always smiling, even when I insulted her or made fun of her. She was so fun to be around. But they can't happen again. Ever again. Because of me.

Then I heard some coughing, which threw me off my train of thought. I snap back to earth to see, Oscar choking. “Oscar?” I said, worry coming over me. He keeps coughing, so I rush to his side and put my arms around him and began pushing on his stomach until he cough up a mushy piece of bread.

“Thanks.” He said, coughing. I let go of Oscar and sat back down with a sigh a relief. If he died then my friends list would be cut to half. I look at Oscar, he was looking for something. “What are you searching for?”

“My glasses.” He said. He picks them up from the floor. I blink. Oscar looks well, cool without his glasses. He smiles and wipes them off. Then he returns to his seat. He looks at me and smirks. “What?”

I blink and tilt my head in confusion when I realize I was staring at him this entire time. I look away. “Do I have something on me?” Oscar said.

“No.” I said, shrinking away and putting my hood on.

“No!” Oscar shouts and shot out of his seat. I jump and almost fell backwards. He looked at me, giving me evil eyes. He points at me. “Don't put on your hood on, you look better that way.”

I stare at him. He kept pointing at me. I slowly put my hood down and his finger follows until I fully let go. He sat back down.

“So, I've been meaning to ask you, since we're neighbours, how come I've never seen you ever before?” Oscar asks me, resuming eating his sandwich.

“Well, my other schools were like hours away from where I live, so I had to catch an early bus to school at like seven.” I explain.

“Huh, that's when I wake up.” Oscar said. He looks up and around the room. “Where's Mr. Yigzard?”

I raise an eyebrow and look around.” I don't know.”

Then a loud beep came on the announcement. “Sakotin Colligate will have its first ever sport day for each home room. Each class will choose people to participate, The Sport Day will commence soon, in the back of the school. Thank you and hope to see you there.”

Oscar smile. “We've got to try that.” He said. He looks at me.

I smile. “Sure.” The bell rang.

**_ Mr. Yigzard _ **

If Elaina plan works then, I probably won't need to do anything. I wonder how Oscar and Rick are holding up. Hopefully good. The bell rang.

I kicked and punch my fist up and disappear and reappear in the front door. It's a trick I learned from my dad. I turn the knob and open the door half expecting it to be just Rick but I turn my head and see Rick and Oscar deep in a conversion, but then they stop and look up at me.

“Where were you?” Rick said. I didn't appreciate his tone, but I'll let it slide.

I thought of an excuse this entire time I was gone. “I went to the bathroom.” I said.

“Long time to the bathroom.” Oscar said, giving me a “Did you take a poo” look.

“Well, that is my business.” I said, walking towards my desk. “So what were you two up to while I was gone? You know the bell rang.”

“We were just talking about the sports day.” Rick said. I died inside. I have to organize teams. UGH!

“Can we be on a team?” Oscar asks, they both stare at me with hopeful eyes while they were packing up.

“And what event do you want to be placed in?” I said, staring at them back.

“The three legged race.” Rick said.

“Because it's the only two person thing.” Oscar said.

“There's no three legged race.” I said.

“Oh.” Rick said. “Well, what are there?”

“Three person relay, 800m race, 100m race, six person relay, long jump, three on three basketball, five on five soccer and more. It too much stuff for one class.” I said, sighing and rubbing my eyes. “Also to pile on that, there is also a teacher's race, I mean not to brag but I will sweep these teachers.”

“Well, we could try the three person relay.” Rick said.

“But there's only two of us.” Oscar said.

“We could ask Elaina.” Rick said.

“Oh.” Oscar said, like he doesn't know who Rick is talking about. Elaina, would school everybody.

“Okay.” I said. “But let me tell you, each one of you has to run a lap.”

“Okay.” Rick said.

“Now,” I said, impatient. “You two have to go. You have gym after this.”

I watch them leave my classroom. I sigh with content. I am alone in my empty class. Prep really is miraculous. Since I’m in such a good mood, I decide I should good for a walk.

I walk through the halls and I see a girl in my English class. I don’t care to remember his name because she’s a delinquent.

She stuck her tongue out.

Did she just do what I think she just do.

“Homework for you.” I said out loud to her. I heard a gasp and a swear word but I don’t care.

I am already regretting to pretend being a teacher. I might snap by the end of the year. I walked away. I heard some snickering. I sent a death stare at the class. Freeze. I said in my head. They shuddered except for Rick, Oscar and Elaina.

**_ Rick _ **

When the bell rang to go home, everyone went to get changed.

“Bye, Mr. Yigzard.” I said.

“Uh-huh.” He said. “Call me Michael.”

“Okay.” I said, walking out the door. I don’t like changing room, so I just change in the washrooms. 

After I changed, I walk towards my locker and unlock it. I open the door to get my backpack. “So, how was your second day?”

I jump with surprise and closed my locker. “Oscar! It was good.” I said, walking towards the entrance to the first floor stairway.

“So, how is this school, my buddy?” He said.

“Good.” I said, and then pause half way down the stairs. “Friend.”

I look over at him. He was looking down, smiling. “You called me your friend.” He said.

“Well, of course you are my friend.” I said, confused. Oscar sure is a weirdo. Actually, I hope we’re friends.

We enter the first floor and walk towards the front entrance and exit the school. A boy scoffs as we walk by. I roll my eyes but inside, that sort of hurts.

We walk all the way towards the light. “The light is green. Let's cross.” We cross the street.

“Since we are neighbours, do think I can come over?” He said, staring at me with puppy eyes.

I twitch. “Why?” I asked.

“Because I'm curious to see what your house looks like.” He said. “Neighbour.” He elbowed me in the elbow as we came across the second red light, to the right.

“Well, my house is nothing special.” I say which the truth is.

“Okay.” He said, smiling, but I don't like the way his eyes made him look like he got a plan. The light turns green.

The rest was silent as we walk into our street and came across our houses.

“Bye.” I said, and walk across the street.

“Bye.” Oscar said.

I walk onto my lawn and grab my key and unlock the door. I sigh as I step into my empty house. I wonder if my aunt sent the money. I start getting ready for work.

**_ Oscar _ **

I close the door behind me as I sighed with content. “I'm home.” I said, as I walk in.

“Oh, hello son.” Dad said from afar. “How was school?”

“It was awesome.” I said, smiling. “I'm going to my room.” I call out, walking up the stairs.

I walk down the hall into my room. But I notice a picture on a table. I stare at it as my happy seeps away and was replaced with anger. “Keep my sister, see if I care. I hope you rot in hell!” I storm into my room. I'll never forgive that lady.


	3. Chapter 3

            I walk out of my house, shaking. I had a bad dream about it again so I didn't get a good night sleep. It's been the twenty-fourth day in a row, and I am feeling so tired.

            I lock my door and turn to walk but then stop.

            “Hi.” Oscar said, waving.

            “Hi.” I said, creeped out. “What are you doing outside my house?”

            “I got up early.” Oscar said.

            I walk towards him. “How long were you there for?”

            “About five minutes.” Oscar said, grabbing my hoodie's sleeve. “Let's go.”

            He starts dragging me. “Let go.” I said.

            “I'm good.” He said. “Your sweater's soft.”

            “Let. Go.” I said, getting angry. I had enough. I kick him in his behind. Oscar fell face first on the pavement. His glasses crack as it hit the sidewalk. Then I realize what I just did. I gasp.

            “Are you okay?” I said, running towards him. Why did I just kick him?

            I drop down onto my knees beside him and push him over onto his back. I start panicking.

            But then Oscar started coughing, followed by laughing. He started doing a mix of laughing and coughing. I stayed there, confused. Why is he laughing?

            “Why are you laughing?” I ask him.

            “I just wanted to see if another thing was true, and yep.” He said, smiling. “You broke my glasses.” He took out a packet of tissues and blew his nose. Then he took out a glasses case. He opened then and well, I looked away.

            “You can look.” He said. I look back and I saw him. I stare at him. Oscar looks weird without any glasses, almost good.

 

            “So, now, let's go to school.” Oscar said, standing up. He smile but I could tell, it hurt.

 

            I huff and walk with him.

 

**_ Oscar _ **

 

            So, we arrive at school. I think the scratches on my knees were bleeding, but I kept trying to ignore the pain and we went our separate ways since my locker was on the first floor.

 

            I put my stuff inside my locker and lock them up. Someone tapped my shoulder, so I turned around. It was the girl that I switched seats with. “Hi Mickey.” I said. “Why'd you tap my shoulder?”

 

            “Thanks for switching seats with me.” Mickey said. “But why did you do that?”

 

            For reasons. “I was curious at what Rick Morris was like.” I said. “Besides, I wanted a nice view.”

 

            She tilted her head, most likely confused. “But you were beside the window; I think that was a better view.” I smirk at that comment. She probably won’t get it.

 

            “Anyways.” I said. “Better go to class.”

 

            “Wait.” She said. “Just warning you I heard that he has anger issues and I heard he killed people.”

 

            “Okay.” I said, smiling. “I know.”

 

            Very interesting. I doubt Rick would do that. I push open the doorway to the stairs.

 

**_ Elaina _ **

 

            “It happened again?” Mr. Yigzard said.

 

            “Yep.” I said. Mr. Yigzard and I were discussing Rick and what to do. “We can't let Rick know, or he might feel unwanted and alone again.”

 

            “How is bringing him as a friend, Mr. Yigzard?” I asked him.

 

            “I think they already are.” He said, putting his shoes up onto the desk. “Also, I told you to call me Michael.”

 

            The bell rang. “Okay, Michael.” I said, annoyed. I walk over towards my seat and sat down. I checked my phone. 79%.

 

**_ Oscar _ **

 

            I heard Mr. Yigzard and Elaina talking about something and it didn't sound good. When I heard the bell ring, I stop eavesdropping. What were they talking about? And why was Rick's name involved?

 

            I saw the door swing open, and Mr. Yigzard walk out.

 

**_ Elaina _ **

 

            When it was time, we walked over and inside the music room. I can't wait! I love singing. I sat beside some girl and Triz.

 

            I look at the chalkboard. It had Ms. Hector on it. I look around and see a female wearing a purple cardigan and a black and white striped skirt. Her hair was in a bun.

 

            “Please take a seat.” She said, and waiting for us to take a seat.

 

            “Hello, I'm Ms. Hector.” She said. “I've been teaching at this school for a decade now. Always a music teacher and I hope for a great year.”

 

**_ Oscar _ **

 

            I was wandering the school, eating a sandwich. I look at the kids eating by the lockers and talking.

 

            “I wonder where Rick is.” I mumble.

 

            I push open the door to go to the first floor when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I look back to see a boy, I think his name is Tim or Timothy. I remember seeing him in my class a few years before.

 

            “A-yo, my boy Oscar. How ya been?” He said. I raise my eyebrow, in confusion. “It's me, Timothy!”

 

            “I'm good.” I said. “I'm sorry but why are you talking to me?”

 

            “Why wouldn't I?” He said, smiling. “I always wanted to have this talk with you.”

 

            “Huh?” Now I'm even more confused.

 

            “So why you hanging with Rick?” He asks me. “I mean from the rumours about him, I thought people would stay away from him.”

 

            “Well, I wanted to see what he was like.” I said, keeping my cool. “Besides, he's not that bad.”

 

            “But that guy is psychotic. He threatened to twist my friend's leg.” Timothy said. “I'm just saying this in your best interest.”

 

            “Nah, I'm good.” I said, walking away.

 

            “Don't join that loner and make an enemy of the school.” He said, darkly. His eyes felt he was staring deep into my soul. I could've sworn they started glowing red.

 

            “Umm... thanks for the talk.” I said, about to go down the stairs until I felt someone push me.

 

**_ Elaina _ **

 

            I was eating my lunch in the cafeteria, when I saw some girls walk up to me.

 

            “Hello!” I said.

 

            “Hello Elaina.” One of them said to me. “I'm Kate, she's Hilary, Giltha, and Faith.”

 

            “Hello.” I said, smiling. “Would you like to sit down?”

 

            “We were already going to do that.” Hilary said, and they sat down. Kate sat to the right of me, Hilary to the left and Giltha and Faith other side.

 

            “So, what's up?” I said, sipping from my soda can.

 

            “We've heard that you've been hanging around that Rick boy.” Kate said.

 

            “And that you've been talking to him.” Hilary said.

 

            “Yeah, so?” I said, getting a vibe about what this conversation was about.

 

            “Well, you should stay away from that jerk.” Hilary said.

 

            “I mean what is that sweater?” Kate said. “He is so drab.”

 

            “I'll keep that in mind.” I said, finishing my lunch. I went to stand up but Kate put a strong grip onto me preventing me from moving.

 

            “Well, keep in mind that people like him, aren't invited to this school, and people that defend him, might get hurt.” She said, pushing me.

 

            “Is that a threat?” I said, recovering. I am at my wits end with her already.

 

            “Take it as you will, bitch.” Hilary said from behind me. “But if you cross us, we will make your life hell.”

 

            “Are you the one who draws on his locker?” I said, clenching my fists.

 

            “Not only us.” Kate said, chuckling.

 

            “Okay.” I said. I kneel down and unzip my backpack and grab my wand. I flick it at Kate and Hilary and they flew to opposite end of the cafeteria. I began packing up and walking away and everybody started murmuring in the cafeteria. Those girls just piss me off.

 

**_ Oscar _ **

 

 

            I limp around the school looking for Rick. I don't care what that loser say, Rick seems like a nice person and he's the psychotic one, pushing me down the stairs. I groan, my bones ache and my head is throbbing. I decide to check the basketball court and there I saw him, shooting hoops and with his hood up. I slump down to the ground while gritting my teeth at the pain of sitting down.

 

            I stare at him attempting to shoot hoops. He is awful at it. He keeps missing every time but he'd just go after the ball, smiling. Seeing him smile made me happy. At his twentieth attempt, I see the ball rolling in my direction. He began jogging after it and then stops and stares at me.

 

            “What happened?” He said. “You're covered in scratches.”

 

            “I fell down the stairs.” I said, saying part of the truth. “Luckily, my contacts didn't break.”

 

            “Well, you should go to the nurse office.” He said, kneeling in front of me. My heart start pounding again.

 

            “Well, I think I'll be okay.” I said, looking away. My neck cracks. I wince. “As long as I sit down.”

 

            The bell rang. “Well, you can't sit down now.” He said, smiling. I got onto my knees and I pull down his hood. He stares at me. “You want a piggyback?”

 

            “Well, my bones hurt so, I can't argue.” I said. Rick grab my arm, and he throws me on his back.

 

            “You're heavy.” He said, stumbling. I laugh, which resulted in me coughing. How could Rick ever be a bully? It just doesn't make sense.

 

            “Hey, hold on.” He said and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. My body ached but my heart starts pounding. He feels nice and warm and muscly.

 

**_ Rick _ **

 

            I start feeling weird as I sat in my seat. Mr. Yigzard or “Michael” was going on about something. My head was pounding and my stomach felt like it was being squeezed. I sneeze and my head starts pounding.

 

            “Now, let us start exercising.” Mr. Yigzard went on. I yawn. I kept yawning until suddenly, everything went black.


	4. Tell Oscar/Heart beat

_I watched as a kid was building a sandcastle. “Mommy, mommy, look!”_

_“What did you make?” The mom came walking over, smiling. I walked over towards them to see the castle. I raised my eyebrow, it was just one sand bucket._

_“I finally make it.” He said, laughing._

_“Yay!” She said._

_“What's happening over here?” A man said, walking towards them. He was holding ice cream. I stared at him, in a deep recognition._

_“Look daddy.” The little boy said. “I made it.”_

_“You sure did.” He said. “You want ice cream?” The boy nodded. A tear streamed out my eye as a deep sadness welded over me. I fell onto my knees._

_I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up and gasped. “You killed this.” Riley said. “You killed me, and dad.”_

_I stared at her. I shook my head. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” I started bawling._

            I opened my eyes. A tear is streaming down my cheek.

**_ Oscar _ **

            I stand outside of Rick’s house waiting for him. I can't believe my father just forgiven that witch. For what she's done to our family and how she cheated on dad like that.

            I suddenly got a bad feeling about something. I knock on the door and heard some walking and the door opened all the way. Rick was there, his eyes were pink and he was sniffing. He also had a towel wrapped around his body and chest, like how a girl would do it. When he saw me, he quickly moved his left arm behind his back. Rick looks ripped, but not to an extent that he looks crazy. I quivered a bit.

            “Umm, hello Rick.” I said. “Are you feeling okay?”

            “What did we do in class in the afternoon?” He asks. “Because I don't recall anything.”

            “We just played dodgeball.” I said. “Are you okay? Why are your eyes pink?”

            “I think I'm okay.” He said, shivering. “I think I'm sick.”

            “Well, then why were you naked?” I ask.

            “Because I was about to take a shower until I heard the doorbell.” He said, and then he coughs.

            “Well, I was just checking up on you.” I said.

            “Do you want to come in?” He said, his teeth starts chattering.

            “Okay.” I said, walking in.

**_ Elaina _ **

            I decide to talk to the boss.

            “Elaina, can you and Michael explain why Rick is up at 75%?” Terry said, from my laptop.

            “He's at 75% already?!” I exclaim, with shock. What the heck? What increased this spike? I clear my throat. “That is news to me.” I am starting to get worried for Rick.

            “What are you doing over there?” Terry said. I don't know why she should be shouting at me, she isn't a Sacoyan, but she is powerful.

            I start thinking. Did I do anything? I told the truth. “To be honest, not much. I got overconfident.” I said.

            She stares at me with her green eyes. “Well, our office has detected a Nivermol in the area. So be wary of it because it might be attacking Rick.”

            “Okay.” I said. A Nivermol is a sacoyan who attacks a person's psyche and are the enemies of us. They can drive a person crazy or make them have a streak of nightmares or both. They are like the bogeyman but worse. They looked like humans.

            “How is Michael?” She asks.

            “Good.” I said.

            “Good.” She says and the screen fizzled out.

            “So there might be a Nivermol that has intercepted Rick. The question is who the Nivermol is?” I mumble, I decide to call Michael to catch him up.

**_ Oscar _ **

            I sit down on a chair, while Rick was showering. His house was very empty. The table I was sitting at only had one other chair.

            Behind me was a TV which was on the floor with a bunch of DVD cases around it. Above it was a clock. Those were the only thing in what I think is the living room. I decide to look around, Rick probably won't mind.

            I start getting out of my chair and I walk into this room. I'm guessing it was the kitchen. One side there is a sink, a counter-top a fridge and the stove. On the other is a cabinet and a microwave. There is also a radio on top of the microwave.

            It looks empty. I walk back to the also very empty living room and sees stairs to the second level. I start going up the stairs. Along the wall there are pictures of some flowers and animals and some drawings.

            I heard the shower continue as I enter the second level. I saw this door that is close so I open it and I see a bed and a side table. I close the door. There were posters of Forrest, Kesha and Taylor Swift on the wall. I smirk, nice taste of music. I tip-toe past the bathroom as I continue down the hall.

**_ Rick _ **

            I step out of the tub. I put a towel around my waist. I shake myself semi-dry. I look in the mirror. My hair was all flat. I put everything back. I look at the scar on my left arm. I wipe my eyes and sniff. I walk over toward the door and open it. I step out and I see someone about to go inside the room.

            I jump back and scream. The person turn this way and widen his eyes, and opens his mouth smiling guiltily.

            “Oscar!” I shout. My cheeks flush with embarrassment. I quickly hid my left arm behind my back. I forgot he was here. I look at Oscar. He just stands there, frozen.

            “Don't go in there!!” I shout at him and I run towards him to block him, while holding the towel. Then I realize that my arm is showing.

            “Did you see it?” I said, getting flustered.

            “Huh. Umm.....no, what did I see?” Oscar said, pushing up his glasses. I think that he just told me a lie. I rush towards my room and fell onto my bed and stare at my scar. I hate it! I hate myself.

**_ Oscar _ **

            When Rick step out, I couldn't stop staring. I felt jealousy and envy creep up in me. Rick was the definition of muscle and a six pack nonetheless and when he ran up to block me from entering the room, I tremble and not in fright. I gulp. Rick is half-naked and standing right in front of me. Then I saw a long scar along his arm.  He quickly hides his arm behind his back. I look at his face.

            “Did you see it?” He said, getting flustered. Then I notice some marks around his neck.

            “Huh. Umm.....no, what did I see?” I said, pushing up my glasses. I clear my throat. Then he rushes towards his room and slams the door.

            Then something came to mind, where are his parents? How is he living alone? I push that thought back. I walk up towards Rick's room door and knock on it.

            “Come in.” He said. I open the door to see Rick lying in it, the towel still around his waist.

            “You know, it's not good to sleep while you're wet.” I said.

            “I know.” He said. “You saw, didn't you?”

            “The scar on your arm?” I said.

            “Yep.”

            “Where'd you get it?” I ask, leaning against the doorway. He didn't respond.

            “I also noticed a bruising along your neck.” I said. “Can you tell me what's happening?”

            He stands up and sat against the wall. I sit next to him. “Because if there's a problem going on, you can tell me.”

            He turns his head towards me, blinking a lot. It looks like he's about to cry. “I can't. I don't think I'm gonna trust someone I met four days ago.” He got up and walk out. “Come with me.”

            I get up and follow him. He walks downstairs and opens the door to the outside. My curiosity peaks when he walks out. “Come.” He said. I follow him out the door.

            But then, all of a sudden, he run back in and slams the door. I think I also hear the sound of the locks moving. I stare blankly at the door. I am so dim. I should've expected that.

**_ Elaina _ **

            Michael looks at me. “There's a Nivermol around?” His eyes were wide open.

            “Yep.” I said. “So the question is, who?”

            “We have got to eliminate him or her quickly or Rick will increase rapidly.” Michael said “Do you think we should tell Oscar about who we are and about the situation?”

            “Maybe, he's up to 86% already.” I said. “It's unorthodox but we are doing so little clearing the graffiti and it feels weird talking to him now. Oscar's our best bet.”

            “Do you want to summon him?” He said, sighing. “I never was good at my job.”

            “Neither was I and can you?” I said. “It'll be weird if I suddenly showed up at his door.”

            He rolls his eyes. “Sure.” He said, and walks out.

**_ Michael _ **

            I got the author to change my perspective name. So, I did the kick and punch thing and disappear and reappear in front of his house.

            I walk up to his door and knock. A guy appears. “Yes?” He said.

            “I'm looking for Oscar Carrini.” I said, looking at him.

            “Who are you?” He asks me.

            “His teacher, Mr. Yigzard.” I said.

            “How do you know where he lives?” He asks. I look past the father and saw Oscar.

            “Oscar, can I speak with you?” I said, looking at him.

            “Why?” He said.

            “It's a matter a life or death.” I said, growing impatient.

            “Wait, how do I know if you're an actual teacher?” His dad said. What's his deal?

            I groan in annoyance. “Call the school.”

            “I will.” He said, and slammed the door. I scowl. Seriously?!

            I start doing breathing exercises that my ninth year teacher taught me. I start to calm down when Oscar's dad came back.

            “He's all yours.” He said in a tone of defeat. Oscar steps out of the door and stand in front of me.

            “Let's go.” He said. “Bye dad.” He said that with a sort of edge.

            “We'll continue our talk.” He said and closes the door.

            “What was that about?” I asked.

            “None of your business.” He said, pushing up his glasses.

            “No can do.” He said. “You need a semi clear mind to comprehend what we're about to tell you.”

            “I told you I'm fine.” He said. “So, what is it?”

            I stare at him unconvinced. He stares back. I sigh. “Let's go.” I'll need to pull out a file on Oscar because now I'm curious.

            I grab his hand and kick, then punch the air. Oscar yelps in surprise.

            We appear back in the classroom. Elaina was searching through my desk. I look at her with disappointment.

            She stares at us. “So you got him.” She said, like I didn't catch her doing something bad.

            I let go. Oscar steps back. “Who-who-who are you?” He said, breathing heavily. “What just happened?! Tell me!”

            “Calm down.” Elaina said, stepping towards him.

            “How can I calm down, I was at home, but now I'm at school. Are you people aliens? I knew I couldn't trust you, person who talked to Rick.” Oscar said, freaking out. Then, silence. Elaina stares darkly at him.

            “Oscar, listen to Elaina and I. We are what you would call an alien, but we are actually called Sacoyans. My name is Michael Yigzard and she is Elaina.” I said.

            Oscar starts calming down. “Are you going to kill me?” He asks us.

            “What? No! We're here to prevent a death from happening.” Elaina said. “You could say we're like gods.” She chuckle. More silence.

            “What?” Oscar said with a tone of confusion. “Who's going to die?”

            “Are you sure? You know, you don't have to and we can just wipe his memory.” Elaina said.

            I nod. “I'm sure.” She shrugs her shoulders and step back.

            “Oscar, we were sent here to prevent a suicide but we actually got our hands tied at the office and here.” I said, sitting on top of one of the desks. “And the person we're trying to save is Rick Morris.”

            More silence. Oscar just stood there, frozen. I took the opportunity. “Most of the rumors about Rick that you've heard are true.”

            “And all his life, he has been holding in all of his guilt inside and it's just gonna keep boiling up inside him until he can't take it anymore.” Elaina said.

            “But there is also another evil at work here. A creature called a Nivermol is accelerating the process and we have to find it.” I said. “But since we suck at our job, it's gonna take the two of us, which is why we're asking...”

            “...do you want to help to take care Rick?” Elaina finishes.

            Oscar stared at us. Then cracks a smile and chuckle. “Liars. LIARS!!!” He growls at us. “Do you expect me to believe that shit!? Stuff called Nivermol, that Rick is suicidal, you guys are just unbelievable! Why do all of you people keep talking about all of these thing about Rick!”

**_ Elaina _ **

            Michael stares at him, stunned. Then he clears his throat. “We're not lying, I'm afraid. Rick has tried to kill himself in the past but he was stopped by a student in grade six...”

            “That's BS.” Oscar said, getting hulk-like. “Sixth grade?! What the hell!? What did he do?”

            “That was also unfortunately the year where he accidentally” Michael start, but took a breath. “Stabbed one, of his classmates.”

            He stares at us. “I don't believe you.”

            “Do you want to ask him yourself?” I snap at him. My heart was pounding, from fear. I think his memory's coming back.

            He opens his mouth to say something but stop. He just walks out and slams the door.

            I look at him. “Do you ever feel regret in wiping their memories?”

            He looks at me. “Everyday.”

**_ Oscar _ **

            I ran over towards Rick's house to see if what they said was true. I knock on the door. It was locked. He must be somewhere else. Phooey!

            I wish I could see one of my friends right now, they would know. I sigh. I start walking away and look over towards my house. I see another car parked at the garage. Why is she here? That bitch! I turn and walk away.

            I kept going straight. As long as I'm far away from that witch, I'm good. I cross when the light turn green and kept going straight. Rows of houses continued on. Then I saw a park. Kids were screaming and cheering. I walk towards it and discover there was a beach and a figure with a hood on is sitting there.

            I walk towards the hood figure. He was crying. “Mind if I sit here Rick?” I ask. He jumps when I spoke. He nods, so I sat down beside him. He kept sniffing.

            “Why are you crying?” I ask him. He didn't respond.

            “What is this beach?” I ask him, changing the subject. I grab a tissue from my pocket and handed it to Rick.

            He blows his nose. “This is the beach where my parents used to bring us.” He said.

            “Us?” I felt confused.

            “My sister Riley and I, she was the best sister any brother could have.” He said. “She was always there when mom and dad's fighting got too much; she was always smiling and so kind to me. I wish I didn't take it for granted back then.” He said wiping the tears and just looked off to the ocean waves.

            “Where is she now?” I ask. He didn't respond. We just sat there in the sounds of laughing children, the waves coming and going and seagulls.

            I stare at him, he never felt more stranger than from when I met him four days ago. The silence was killing me inside. I open my mouth to say something.

            “She's dead.” He said. I stare at him, stunned. “My family's dead.”

            “How'd they die?” I ask, I hear a whimper escape from Rick and a tear rolled out his eye. Then more tears kept coming out. Soon he starts crying again.

            I widen my eyes. I start feeling regret. “Don't cry.” I start patting his back.

            “All mom and dad did was fight and fight and tossed the house upside down. Riley was the one to comfort me and stop their fighting, but they got a divorce. I thought that would fix everything but mom was just a bitch. Now they're dead!” Rick wept and sniffed and his breathing quickened.

            I also felt some coming. I edge closer and wrap my arms around him and held onto him tight.

**_ Rick _ **

            I felt surprised when I felt Oscars arms wrap around me. I felt more surprised when I heard him crying.

            I stop crying and starting patting Oscar on the back. I wrap my arms around him and laid my head on his shoulder and smile, sniffing.

            I don't think I'll question him today. The sun continued shining on. We stayed like that until Oscar stop crying and just start sniffing.

            “Are you okay?” I ask. We broke apart. I raise an eyebrow. Oscar's cheeks were flushed red. He nods. I put my head on his shoulder and look up. He was smiling. “Thank you.” He whisper, then sniffed. He didn't look at me but I can guess that was for me.

            That warmed my heart. We just stayed there. The sun moved slowly across the stars, I wish this moment would never end.

            My heart starts beating faster. Hmm.


	5. Don't Walk Away

## Monday, September 12 - Oscar

            I knock on the door. “Come in, Oscar.” Mr. Yigzard said.

            I walk in. “Well?” He said. “Have you decided to take care of Rick Morris?”

            “Well, I wouldn't say take care but I'll watch over him.” I said.

            “Good.” Mr. Yigzard said. “Call me Michael.”

            “Okay, Michael.” I said. That sounds weird, calling a teacher by their first name. “This is all weird but I'll believe you.”

            “I'm sure you will survive.” He said. “Also, don't do anything irrational or we'll have to takes precaution.”

**_ Elaina _ **

            That is all of them. I start walking away from his locker until a roadblock appears in front of me.

            “What are you?” Kate said. “Hilary's literally like uh broken because of your stupid stunt. You want to be burned at a stake, witch?”

            “I don't know what you're talking about.” I said, walking around her. I can't deal with her right now; I have to spend this time trying to find the Nivermol.

            “You'll regret that.” I hear her shout. I rolled my eyes but felt a push as I fall towards the floor. I hear the bell ring. Damn! I quickly pick myself up and high tail it to class.

            I discover I am the the last one in class. Damn. “Elaina Hatnasis.” Michael said. “Come here.”

            “What, Michael Yigzard.” I snap. The classed oohed.

            “I just wanted to tell you that he joined.” He said. I look back and saw Oscar smile. Oh, that's good.

            I sit at my seat beside Rick. I lean over towards Oscar. “What's with the change of heart?” I ask.

            “Reasons” He said. He was smiling, but not creepily, which was weird.

**_ Rick _ **

            I'm actually really glad Oscar was there. Though, it feels like I know him from somewhere. It's all fuzzy but I sort of remember being friends with a kid that looks like him, but it's unclear. I don't remember much about my childhood actually. I remember the fire and acting out. It's like I lost my childhood memories.

            I felt someone tap my shoulder. “What up, Rick?” He said as I looked over.

            “Hello.” I said, trying to remember his name. I think it was Ryan. He was smiling.

            “What's good?” He said. I look at him funny. I've never talked to him before.

            “I'm just working on my work.” I said, feeling weird talking to him.

            “Well, my friend, Timothy, wants to talk with you at lunch, in the back of the school.” He said. “Also fix your posture.” He adjusts my back for me. The entire time, I felt more weirded out.

            “There, all better.” He said and he walks away.

            “Thanks.” I said, returning to my work. Then I felt another tap. I look behind me to see Oscar. “What did Ryan want?” He asks me.

            “He said to meet someone in the back of the school.” I respond.

            “Who are you supposed to meet with?”

            “A boy named Timothy or something.”

            Oscar stares at me. “Don't go.” He said with some urgency. “I'm warning you.”

            “Why?” I said with surprise.

            “Just don't.” He said.

            “Then I won't.” I said, starting feeling suspicious.

**_ Oscar _ **

            The lunch bell rang. I went to my locker and spun the dial. Then a shadow looms above me. “Come with me.” I feel somebody grab my sleeve and all of a sudden I start being dragged.

            They drag me down the stairs, through the exit that leads towards the back of the school. Oh, crap.

            Then the person let go. “What Ryan?” Timothy said, and then he notices me. “Why did bring you bring Oscar here?”

            “Oscar here is interfering with it like he did all those years ago.” Ryan said, stepping beside Timothy.

            “What, talks to himself friendless Oscar with those imaginary friends.” Ryan said in a mocking tone.

            “They weren't imaginary.” I insist. “My friends weren't imaginary and I am not crazy.”

            Ryan holds up his hand. “Sure and I’m assuming that Dragons are real, huh. Anyways we can't have a criminal like him at our school.”

            “That’s enough Ryan.” Timothy said. “No need to lecture our unwanted guest here.” Timothy walks towards me and puts a hand on my shoulder. “I did warn you, you know. If you wanted to join over to Rick, then you made your bed.”

            I back up against the wall. “Listen guys, you don't even know the real Rick, he's sweet, kind, and quite charming.”

            “How about bully, murderer, and arsonist” A new person chimes in. Another boy steps in. “Like how he pushed my little sister down the stairs?”

            Why does that sound familiar? It never happened to me or anywhere around me so why does it feel like that happened?

            “You guys shouldn't believe everything that you hear.” I said.

            “It's true, damn it!” The guy chimes in and punches me straight in the gut. Fuck! That hurts. I stagger backwards. I hear my glasses fall off and shatter.

             I grab my stomach in pain as more punches flew in. I felt like throwing up.

            “Lay off, Gil.” Timothy said. I felt the punches stop.

            “But...” Gil retorts.

            “I'm gonna use him as a weapon.” He said, chuckling.

            I felt confused. “What?” I said, seething.

            “Yeah, what are you talking about?” Ryan said.

            “You'll see.” He said. “Come on. Let's go, we were unsuccessful. Let's all go before it rains. I hate the rain.” Timothy said, walking away. But before, he stomps hard on my right arm. I scream as the force felt like my bone shatter. Ryan and Gil follows Timothy. I hear Ryan mutter, friend stealer or something like that.

             Fuck, my arm hurts. I just laid there, breathing and wincing. What's he talking about? I look up as I felt a raindrop. This might be what you call a pathetic fallacy, I don't know. It starts raining.

            Well, I guess I'll put my contacts on again.

**_ Elaina _ **

            I am lost. I don't know the first thing about how to find a Nivermol. I guess I could do a stake out. But that means I have to stay up all night and all day while avoiding janitors and other people.

            I could also rig Rick's locker with a camera and spy on the Nivermol. That sounds like the better option.

            I see Rick walking in my direction. “Hi Rick.” I said, smiling.

            “Hi Elaina. Have you seen Oscar?” He said.

            That poo-head. He's supposed to look after Rick. “No. But I'm sure you will find him in that meeting spot.”

            He gave me a how-do-you-know look. “I eavesdropped.”

            “Thanks.” He said, and walks away. I sigh.

            “Oh Elaina, do you know the sports day thing?” Rick said.

            “Yeah.” I said.

            “Oscar and I were thinking about doing the three person relay and wanted to ask you.” He said.

            “Sure.” I said, as he walked off. I sigh. You and Oscar wouldn't know the connection you two had. Now, time to ask Michael for a camera.

**_ Rick _ **

            It starts raining as I ran out the side door of the school and I start running through the rain towards the back.

            I round the corner and gasp. I saw Oscar struggling to get up. He was bleeding. “Oscar! What, happened?” I ran by his side. I try to help him up, but he grimace and seethes.

            “I fell down some stairs.” He said, pointing up. I look up and saw some flights of stairs. Somehow, that felt like a lie. He didn't have his glasses on.

            “Come on.” I said and gave Oscar a piggy-pack. He winces. I start to walk. I think he's under-playing the pain. I shook my head. He must've gotten roughened up by the people I was supposed to meet. I'm also guessing that was meant for me. My heart felt like it was swelling up. It's was already happening wasn't it? The only thing was that I had people on my side, but they are getting hurt.

            “Rick?” Oscar said.

            “Yeah?” I said.

            “Stop. You're walking into a pole.” I stop and turn around. I was staring face-to-face with a random pole. It was still raining. The entire outside was empty. There is just the two of us out here.

            “Rick?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Put me down.” I nod. So I slowly put him down. I turn to face him. He sat down on the ground. “Now, sit.”

            “But it's wet.”

            “So?” He stares at me. I sat down crossed legged in front of him. He looks at me. “Are you okay?”

            I look at him, a little stunned. “What do you mean?”

            “Is it true that you are feeling depressed?” He said, with a look of concern.

            I look down. Why is he bringing this up? Did he just notice or something? “What's it to you?”

            “Your behavior since you came to this school, you've been smiling and happy, but you were never actually really happy. You've always had a little sadness.” Oscar said. “I've also notice your eyes were a little sad, even when you smiled.”

            I sat there. Speechless. “If you are depressed, I'm here for you, I mean we've only met a week ago but I feel like I've known you forever.” Oscar edged in closer. “I know I'll never be able to fully know what you're going through but you can talk to me.”

**_ Oscar _ **

            He did not say anything. I got up and began limping/falling away to see if he would talk.

            “Yes.” I hear him finally say. I turn around and I see Rick standing up. He had a desperate face on. “That's what I've been told.”

            I stare at him. “Sit down.” We sat back down onto the ground. It stops raining.

            “How long has this been going on?” I said, sitting beside him.

            “Since the fire.” He said, in a voice that about to cry. “I've always felt like trash and I've always wanted to kill myself. But I am just too afraid.” He starts crying.

            A tear came out of his eye, then a second, and a third until his face was a mess of tears. “But you were almost successful one time, weren't you.”

            He nods. “A kid stopped me in sixth grade, but I ended up hurting him instead, so I stabbed myself in the arm and dragged the knife along but I survived anyway.”

            I nod with a sense of worry. “Ever since that, I've been alone because nobody wanted to be friends with me again until I met you.” He said, getting up.

            I stare at him, he began walking away. I felt a sense of desperation that I might lose him. “No! Don't walk away!” I shout at him. My heart hurts.

**_ Rick _ **

            What the heck come over me? Why was I telling him this? A kid I met just six days ago. I start walking away from him.

            “No! Don't walk away!” I hear him shout. The way he said that with a lot of desperation shook me. I turn around, and look at him. I start walking back towards him. I felt a tug on my sleeve which caught me off guard. I fell down, straight into Oscar's lap.

            I look up at Oscar's face. “Please don't leave me.” He said. “Please, don't die. Please!!”

            I felt surprised, by his face and how screamed that last please. No one has ever said that. “Wh-wh-what?”

            “I don't want to be alone again.” Oscar wailed. “Never again!”

            I put my hand on his shoulder. “I-I-I won't.” I said, starting to cry again. “I'll try not to.”

            I got up and helped Oscar up. He put his arm around my shoulder. “I told Elaina about the relay and she said yes.” I said.

            “That's good.” Oscar said, smiling but grimacing. I smirk.

            My heart began beating faster again.

**_ Michael _ **

            “Michael, can I talk to you?” Mr. Belvic, the principal said, appearing at the doorway. I was on my laptop buying a camera for Elaina, her plan is going to fail, Nivermols are like vampires except they don't die in the sunlight and aren't scared of garlic or any holistic thing.

            “What is it sir?” I said, clicking buy and closing the laptop shut.

            “In the coming day, you will be getting a new student named Gregory Timmion in your home form.” He said. “Here's his info.” He hands me a piece of paper.

            “Okay thanks.” I said, smiling at him. I am not happy. He totally killed my mood. It means that I'll have another annoying kid. I grab the piece of paper and look at it. He's British. One of them blokes.

            Hmm. Interesting. I throw away the piece of paper. I have a feeling thing will go downhill from now on but what do I know, I suck at my job.


	6. The Sports Day and Fireworks :D

## Friday, September 23 - Elaina

 

            Over the course of the days, Rick, Oscar and I spent the day practicing, not that I need it; I'm plenty fast but I couldn't help but notice Michael practicing also. He's really competitive, but it's obvious he's going to cream the competition. We are aliens after all.

            So we'd borrow a baton from the gym and practice. We decide the order of the replay will be, Oscar, Rick, and then me.

            Finally, it was the day of the whole day sports event. The relay was the last event. One event I was waiting for was the teacher's race, which was first. The kids were screaming for their teacher.

            I walk up to Michael. “You good?”

            “I've felt better.” He said.

            “Remember no tripping.” I said.

            “Got it.” He said. “Good luck to you.”

            “Like I need it.” I said and ran into the crowd.

**_ Michael _ **

            I feel so nervous. My class isn't cheering for me except for Elaina, Rick and Oscar. Well, I don't care. I'm going to cream this, the other teachers don't even stand a chance, even though I'm in the fifth and outer-most lane. “The lines in front of you will act as your finish line.” A student said in a megaphone. “Okay teachers are you ready to run three full laps?”

            Yep. I said in my head. “Ready. Set. GO!!!!!” She said and I took off.

**_ Elaina _ **

            I watch the teachers start running, pacing themselves. I stare at a particular runner, who was last place. I wish he wouldn't jog and just run, I'm sure he wouldn't die. He was always boasting about how he won a ton of medals in track and field and right now, I am not seeing that.

            “Ms. Ergo takes the lead, followed by Mr. Jenkins, then Ms. Finnibar and in last place is Mr. Yigzard.” The announcer girl said.

            “Go Mr. Yigzard!!” I shout. What the hell is he doing? Ms. Ergo is about to lap him before Michael even finishes his first lap, but then something surprising happens. Mr. Yigzard starts sprinting at an extremely fast pace. I hear some people go 'what?’ He quickly passes Ms. Finnibar, and then Mr. Jenkins and finishes his second lap.

            I just stand there, unable to move. What's happening? “Mr. Yigzard is running at an inhuman pace as he's about to pass Ms. Ergo to take first place, and he does it! Mr. Yigzard is our winner!!” The announcer girl announces. The crowd claps. What, just, happened?

**_ Michael _ **

            I stare at the medal at my neck after they took my picture. I feel like I accomplish the world’s most important problems ever. Then I see Elaina walking towards me.

            “Congrats.” She said. “But you do know that you ran at a pace that is inhuman.”

            “Yeah.” I said. “But I really wanted to win.” I look and admire my medal. Another one for my shelf.

            “Don't you think people will get suspicious?” I whisper.

            “Well, I guess.” I said. “Do you think the Nivermol is watching?”

            “I have no idea.” I said. “But be more cautious.”

            “I will.” I said.

**_ Oscar _ **

            My stomach was turning throughout the day. Then the next thing I notice, it was our turn. I nervously got onto the track.

            “You're in column three, Oscar.” A person said, handing me a baton.

            “Good luck.” Rick said, from the side of the track.

            “Yeah, good luck.” Elaina said.

            I gulp. I start taking some deep breaths and got into a running pose.

            “May the three person relay, commence!” The announcer girl said. “Ready. Set. GO!!” I start running as fast as I can. I know I'm not a fast person but I'm trying my best. I pass a boy and became third, I think.

            I have to hand this baton to Rick. For the past few days, my heart has been accelerating whenever he was around. I think I’m in love. I feel a rush of adrenaline and I smile and lift up my head. I start to sprint towards Rick. I can’t let him down, no not today. Two people have already handed their baton to the other person, they were huffing and puffing at the starting line.

            “Come on Oscar!” Rick said began jogging as I hand him the baton.

            “Let's go RICK!!!” I shout, as I walk off the track, huffing and puffing. I collapse. That's the fastest I've ever ran. I got up as Elaina began walking towards the track. “Good luck.” I said. She smiles and turns her attention to Rick. I look at him. He passes a boy and become first.

            He turns the final turn and sprinted towards Elaina when I gasp.

**_ Elaina _ **

            No this can’t be, not now. I see Rick let go of the baton and...

**_ Michael _ **

            I widen my eyes. This is not good.

            I see Rick trip. He flew forwards as he lets go of the baton and it clanks onto the ground. He fall forwards onto the track.

**_ Rick _ **

            Concrete, is what I felt when I impacted on the ground. One shoelace, which undone itself while I was running. The feeling of utter defeat as I heard someone pass me. Days of practice, gone, down the drain, all because of one trip.

            “RICK!!!” I heard Elaina shout. I looked up and saw her waving her arms. I sigh. I wipe the tears in my eyes. This can't stop me. I pick myself up and picked the baton up and continued running.

            I let them down.

**_ Elaina _ **

            I wait for Rick at the starting lane. Everybody begin their final lap. “Come on Rick!!!” I shout as he gets up and starts running.

            When he hands me the baton, I take off.

            We end up being fourth place, which is better than last.

            “That concludes our sports day, everybody is dismissed but there's an after party if anybody want to go. Bring your parents and everyone else.” The announcer girl said.

            I walk over to Rick. He was slumped over; Oscar was trying to comfort him.

            “Are you okay?” I ask.

            “Yeah.” He said. I glance at Oscar. He shrugs his shoulders. I walk away to look for Michael.

_Later... in Michael's classroom_

            “Where is he at?” Michael askes me. I grab my phone to check up on how Oscar was doing. Rick was at 51%?! What the heck? He shrunk that much? What the heck happened? And what about that fall?

            “What's with your expression?” He asks, walking towards me. He looks at it. “What the fuck?!”

            “I know right!” I said. “How did this happen?”

            “Is your phone broken?” He asks.

            “No.”

            “Oscar is way better at this than us.” He said.

            “Well, they have a connection we will never have with him.” I said. “We're just Rick's protectors.”

            “Can we give their memories back?” He asks.

            I sigh. “I can't. The timing's not right. But it's happening again.”

            “What?”

            “He's fallen for him again.” I said. Michael looked at me. I nod my head. “He's fallen in love all over again.”

            “Which one?” He said, grinning.

            I tell him and he smile. “Let's go then.”

            “Where?”

            “To catch this Nivermol. We can't let him stand in his way.” He said walking away and I follow him.

**_ Nivermol _ **

            Making him trip was priceless. The look of defeat on his face was pure GOLD!! Death to Rick!!

            One tiny trip spell and he's depressed.

            MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

            I call my officer. “Is he ready?” I ask.

            “Almost...” I hang up. He can't come soon enough!! My plan needs to be unleashed. NOW!

**_ Oscar _ **

            We arrive at the after party. Rick was such a downer. “It's not your fault, you know.” I say to him.

            “Yes it is.” He said. “It's my fault for not tying my shoelace tight enough. It's my fault for making us lose the race.” He sits down on a bench. I sit down beside him.

            “Well, who could've predicted that you would trip? No one, that's who, if anybody says it's your fault, well then they can screw off,” I said, looking at him. “Don't beat yourself up.”

            He didn't look at me. I huff. I look at the celebrations tonight. Lights were hanging from the trees, and benches. There was a lot a kids and people here. Way more than I thought.

            I feel something hard on my shoulder. I look over and sallow hard. Rick put his head on my shoulder. My heart start pounding hard. Wh-wh-what’s happening?

            I look at his face, he looks at me with a grave look. I calm my breathing. “I won't.” I said. He smiles a little.

            I edge in closer. “Fireworks are about to begin.” The announcer girl, announces. “Ten, nine, eight, seven, six...”

            “Rick?” I said. He turns his face towards me. I hesitate.

            “What?” Rick said. This could change everything, but I take it. I slowly lean in, and pursed my lips. I begin to close my eyes, but then BOOM!

            I lean back and open my eyes. An array of fireworks light up the sky.

            “They're so pretty.” Rick said, looking at them. He lifts his head. I control my breathing as a wave of disappointment sweeps over me.

            “Yeah.” I said, looking at the fireworks. Red, green, blue, happy faces, Saturn, even top hats. They are so pretty.

            “Oscar.” Rick said. I turn my attention to him. He looks at me, smiling.

            “Yeah.” I said.

            “Let's enjoy tonight, like this.” He said. His smile still looks a little sad.

            “Yeah.” I said. I want to help him even more. I think I’m in love with him but I have no idea how he even feels. I don’t know what I should do. We continue to look at the fireworks.

            I think I heard Rick mumble something.

            “What?” I said.

            He looks at me, smiling. “Nothing.”


	7. Swim Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pool time.

_**September 26 - Michael  
** _

 

           “Boys in my gym class, remember that today we're going to be going to the pool.” I said, dryly. I hate swimming. Everybody so loud and splashes everyone. Ugh.

            “Ha.” Triz said. She's the only one I'm willing to remember besides Ryan. Ryan gets on my nerves.

            “I have to lifeguard you guys so be on your best behaviour.” I said. I hear the sound of the bell go off.

            I stand up and walk out from behind my desk. Some people gasp. “What?” I ask.

            “You're wearing a swim suit.” A girl says. I look down at my blue swim shorts.

            “What about them?” I said. “I'd rather not get my regular stuff wet so I'm wearing my swimming stuff just in case one of you needs help in Gym. Come on.”

**_ Principal Belvic _ **

            I don’t like on calls.

            Mr Darem's class isn't that well behaved. They talk a lot. Well, as long as they don't get physical, I'm fine.

            I'm reading this book called Amine by Forest Moss Hunter. Fascinating book, but there's this character that cusses a lot.

**_ Elaina _ **

            I can't swim. I never learned how to. My school never had a pool and I spent my time studying to become a look over. I was actually assigned to Rick before I turned one, at least that's what my mom said. I remember when I was five when I first saw Rick. He was playing with his sister in that playground he used to go to, near that beach.

**_ Michael _ **

            I wait until I saw Elaina, who was last to pick her stuff up. “You know, I can teach you how to swim if you want?”

            She looks at me with a look of surprise. “What are you talking about?”

            “You know what I'm talking about.” I said.

            She pauses. “Okay, sure, but what about the case?”

            “What progress have you made?” She gives me a dirty look.

            “Okay.” She says.

            “Afterschool, we'll use the pool. I'll have to ask the teacher when the sharks are practicing.” I said.

            “Okay.” She said and walks out of the classroom. I follow her.

            Time to teach gym to some grade 11s.

**_ Elaina _ **

            I sit down at my seat. Someone taps my shoulder. “Elaina?” I turn around and see two girls. I think they are Giltha and Faith, the girls who were with Hilary and Kate. They're in this class?! Huh.

            “Yeah?”

            “Do you and Mr. Yigzard have a thing going?” Faith said. I look at her, dumbfounded.

            “You two are always together.” Giltha said.

            My eye twitches. “No way in hell! Never with that cranky man.”

            “Because you know, if it ever becomes a rumour, he can get arrested for dating a minor.” Faith said. I stare at her.

            “Well then, let's hope nobody just happens to spread it.” I said.

            “Let's hope.” Giltha said. They walk away. I flick my hand and Faith and Giltha just happen to fall. The class erupts into laughter. I look away, but felt their stare burn into my back. I smile.

            “Let's settle down now.” Mr. Belvic, our principal and right now our supply teacher said. I smirk. If they do decide to spread the rumor, I could just wipe their memories.

            I swallow; I fish into my backpack, and pull it out. The time is not right.

**_ Michael _ **

            I wait until Elaina comes out the changing room.

            “Revealing are we?” She said. I look at myself.

            “What?” I said defensive. “These are the same shorts I wore the entire day.”

            “And they are also wet.” She said.

            “Well, it's not my fault some boy decided to do twenty flips underwater and almost drowned.” I said, recalling that. I hate the boys in my gym class. We did the deep end test and only Rick and Oscar opted out.

            “Also isn't showing what's under your shirt counts as indecent exposure.” She said. “You're skinny, like a hairless stick.”

            “Well are you gonna report me then?” I said, actually a little hurt. I didn't even want any muscles or chest hairs anyways.

            “Well, two girls in our class might spread a rumor about us together.” She said.

            “WHAT?!” I exclaim.

            “I know right.” She says. “That's so ridiculous. You are like a decade older than me.”

            I swallow. This is bad. I could get fired and not be able to watch over Rick. It'll also be bad back at the office, I had to wipe everyone's memories after last time. The only people who still remember are Terry, Jon, and Raina and like three others.

            “If that does happen, should we wipe everybody's memories?” I suggest.

            “If it comes to it, I guess.” She said. “Now let's swim.”

            “Okay.” I said, getting out of my chair. Elaina grimace when she sees me stand up and I stick my tongue out.


	8. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween.

## Monday, October 31 – Rick

I feel embarrassed. Last night, I had a dream, not like the ones I've been getting usually but more dirty.

            I feel more embarrassed because I'm in a horse onesie I've sowed throughout the year. It's red with a blonde mane, like the one from the TV show. It fit me just right. It even has a tail and I extended the hood so the horse's face would look right. I reinforced it with cardboard

            When I walk out, I widen my eyes and smirk. There was Oscar in a pirate's costume, with the shirt, pants, an eyepatch, and a pirate hat.

            “Arrrrrr.” He said, and I laugh.

            “Cute horse.” He said.

            “Thanks. Cool pirate costume.” I said, but then I had to recall my dream. I'm hard.

**_ Oscar _ **

            Rick wouldn't make eye contact with me throughout the entire walk. When I talk to him he would look the other way.

            His horse onesie is cute. I push my glasses up.

            I wonder if Mr. Yigzard and Elaina found the Nivermol yet. I look at Rick. This might only be the third time I ever saw him without his regular hoodie on.

            “It's hot today.” He said.

            “Global warming.” I respond. That made me recall a story that I read by Forest Moss Hunter. Some dragon was attacking Toronto and the province of Ontario, all for animals but there were also beaver people, and kids who were bats, Pegasus and apparently there was a griffin and phoenix. There was a lot going on so it was confusing but good. I chuckle.

            “What so funny?” Rick asks.

            “Have you ever read Amine by Forest Moss Hunter?” I said.

            He shakes his head. “What's it about?”

            “A boy named Jimmy turns into a dragon and starts killing people because he was tired of the hunting of animals. Then along with his sister, and a group of people, they need to work together to stop him.”

            “Oh, that actually happened.” He said. I stare at him.

            “What?” I said.

            “Yeah, it was freaky. My sister attended DA Horrison, so she knew who they were. She was friends with Cole. Cole wasn't a bad person, he was just in the wrong crowd and got influenced.” Rick said. “But then Jimmy burned DA Horrison down and disappeared after his massacre for the animals.  My sister started acting that Jimmy never existed. Everyone did. Which was strange.”

            I stare at him. Weird. I kept staring at him. He still wasn't making eye contact as we enter the school. I look at his tail; it was swaying back and forth. I giggle.

**_ Elaina _ **

            I felt offended by his comment. “What do you mean I look like what I am?”

            “I mean, we have magic and you're dressed as a witch.” He said, laughing. I guess he has a point but I feel like that wasn't the whole reason.

            “Well at least I'm not a vampire.” I said.

            “What's wrong with being a vampire?” He said.

            “I don't know.” I said. “So what's next?”

            “Well, I know the Nivermol isn't in this class.” He said.

            “What are you talking about?”

            “Nivermols hate water. Will turn red in it, like a rash.” He said.

            “How come you know so much about Nivermols?” She said. He didn't respond. I shrug my shoulders. The bell rang.

**_ Nivermol _ **

            I wonder how that traitor is doing. That snake. Poison. Death to him after Rick. Sitting behind a desk is so BORING!!! I have to get a tutor. UGH!!!!

**_ Terry _ **

            Sitting at a desk is boring. Don't get me wrong, I love my job but there's not much to do. I wonder how Jones and Victoria are. I occasionally see Hunter and Raina but they are usually busy with errands.

            I wonder how Elaina and Michael are doing. I agreed to keep his secret a secret and help wipe the memories of everybody when it got leaked out.

            I hope Michael doesn't revert to his old ways. His old Nivermol ways. And I hope Elaina doesn't get sucked in with him.

**_ Oscar _ **

            I haven't seen much of Ryan and Timothy lately ever since they beat me up. I had to get new glasses because of them. That was tedious.

             But that day made my heart feel nice. It made me feel happy like the warm sun after a cold rain.

            So right now, it’s afterschool and I am walking with Rick home. We said bye and I walk home. “I'm home.” I announce.

            “Oscar can you come to the kitchen?” Dad said. I walk towards the kitchen and soon felt hatred all over me.

            “Hi Oscar.” A woman all too familiar said.

            “What are you doing here?” I said, fuming. What the hell is she doing here?

            “I'm here to apologize.” She said.

            “Not accepted.” I gave her a murderous stare.

            “I'm sorry for all those things I said and did.” She said.

            “You mean how you had an affair on dad and then left him for broke and took my sister, you drunk BITCH!” I shout.

            “Oscar!” Dad exclaim.

            “And you, how come you've forgiven her? You were so depressed when she left you that we were almost homeless and left the house a mess of bottles and trash.”

            “I know. I was the worst person ever, taking your guys happiness away.” She said.

            “You know what, bye.” I said and I storm up the stairs and run into my room. I slump against the wall. I felt tears coming into my eyes. Why is she here, now? What took four years? Did she just forget us? Why now!

            “Why are you crying?”

            I look up and to see a girl, probably in kindergarten or first grade. I smile as the tears come streaming out. I started crying.

            “Don't cry.” She said. She sticks her hand out. “I'm Mary. It'll be alright.” I stare at her.

            “Mary?” I said. My voice trembling. “Mary?”

            “What's your name?” She said. Of course she won't remember me.

            I wipe the tears away. “I'm Oscar.” She giggles and puts on my hat.


End file.
